Justice League Quarterly Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * Ernie * Phil * El Fajita * El Carbonero Other Characters: * Adolf Hitler * * Batman * * Buford * Captain Atom * Carl Trunctous * * Doctor Fate * Doom Patrol * The Flash (Barry Allen) * * General Glory * George Bush * * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Helen Kunkle * Herb (Maxi-Man's brother) * Inferior Five * * Lex Luthor * * Manga Khan * Mister Miracle * Mister Whiteman * Ms. Epstein * Ms. Karpediem * * * Quentin Fairacre * Richard Nixon * Ronald Reagan * * * Teen Titans * ** Chilean delegate ** Mexican delegate ** U.S. delegate * Vibe * * Conglomerate Sponsors ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * Chile * El Presidore * Kooey Kooey Kooey * * ** Imperial Palace * ** ** *** **** ** Michigan *** Detroit ** New Hampshire *** Bailey ** *** Long Island **** Great Neck *** **** **** ** Texas ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * Ovel oil tanker | Notes = * Blue Beetle appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Booster Gold appeared last in Mister Miracle (Volume 2) #19. He appears next in Adventures of Superman #476. * Claire Montgomery appeared last in Justice League America #40. * Echo appears next in Justice League America #58. * Fire appeared last in Justice League America Annual #4. She appears next in Justice League America #43. * Flash appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. He appears next in Justice League Europe #20. * Guy Gardner appeared last in Green Lantern (Volume 3) #4. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Gypsy appeared last in Justice League America #42. * Hector Hammond appeared last in Green Lantern Corps #214. He appears next in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #2. * Ice appeared last in Justice League America #42. She appears next in Justice League America #43. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual Vol 1 #1. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Maxi-Man appeared last in Justice League America #38. * Maxwell Lord appeared last in Justice League America Annual #4. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Oberon appeared last in Mister Miracle (Volume 2) #20. He appears next in the second story in Justice League Quarterly #2. * Power Girl appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. She appears next in Justice League Europe #20. * Praxis appeared last in Spectre (Volume 2) #29. He appears next in Justice League America #58. * Although this issue is the first appearance of Armando Ramone as Reverb, he originally appeared in his civilian identity in Justice League of America (Volume 1) #233. | Trivia = * The cover to this issue is a pastiche of the original illustration used for Justice League #1. * Ms. Karpediem's name is a play on the Latin phrase carpe diem, which means "Seize the day". | Recommended = | Links = * Justice League Quarterly article at Wikipedia * Justice League Quarterly series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Justice League Quarterly series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe (character chronologies) }}